The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)
by altoclefislife
Summary: Sequel to "When The TARDIS Took Them". After "The Attack", the Elite Force seeks help after Douglas is injured and blinded. Chase enlists in the help of his friend, "The Doctor." However, more troubles rise than the Elite Force bargained for. But, that's what you get when you get help from the Doctor. Oh, and Skylar is acting rather strange... Part two of Bionics and the Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **A/N: Hello! Welcome to the sequel to "When the TARDIS Took Them"! In the sequel, we jump to the Elite Force! If you haven't read the first story, it's on my page and it's on the Lab Rats, 2012, then crossovers, then Doctor Who. This story won't make much sense if you don't read "When the TARDIS Took Them". And, with that, let's start the story. Takes place directly after "The Attack".**

* * *

 ****  
"If it's a war they want, then we'll give them one." Chase said as he stood up from Douglas's side.

The other members of the Elite Force nodded in agreement. But, they looked around. With Douglas blinded and injured, they were down a member.

"We may be down a member, but I know someone who will be willing to help us. If I can get in contact with him." Chase said.

"Chase," Bree walked over to him. "You're not talking about him? Aren't you?"

"Yes. I've seen him save civilizations. I've seen him save planets. I've seen him save entire galaxies. He can help us." Chase said.

"Chase, who?" Kaz questioned.

"A man who has withstood the test of time. A man who can go backwards and forwards in time with the flip of a switch. One of the most incredible men in the universe."

"Chase, who?" Oliver asked.

"The Doctor. The Oncoming storm." Chase said. "The Destroyer of worlds."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Everyone but Chase questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

 **A/N: Whoops, I forgot to upload yesterday... so I'll upload two chapters tonight. Sorry about that...**

"Have you found him yet?" Bree asked as she came down into Mission Command.

Chase looked up at Bree. He had dark bags under his eyes and yawned as she asked him.

"I'm trying, but I'm really busy with Douglas." Chase said as he mixed some medicine together for Douglas.

Bree looked at her younger brother. He yawned again.

"Chase, you need to rest before you get sick." Bree said.

"Bree..."

"Chase, you look like you haven't slept in days. You've got to get some sleep."

"But I need to... Roman, Riker, Reese and Rodissius... Douglas... The Doctor..."

"No. You have to sleep. This... this can wait, or someone else can do it."

Chase started to protest again, but he couldn't muster up the strength to do so. He walked past Bree and went back up to the penthouse.

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere near Pompeii's timeline...**_

"Thank you."

"Yep."

The Doctor had fixed the TARDIS (with great difficulty), and had Donna Noble on board. He couldn't find Chase, a bionic teenager who was picked on due to being brilliant. So, as a result, he ended up giving him two other abilities on accident. But, he didn't realize they were connected to the TARDIS, so he lost them for the time being.

Donna looked at the doors. She couldn't believe she was here. She had found the man she met, then longed for. Then, found again.

Life was good.

The Doctor looked at the monitor. He wanted to know what happened with Chase. Was he found? Did he end up starving in the desert? Did he die of dehydration?

No, he's smart. He could've survived.

The Doctor still wondered. He wondered how Rose was coping. How Martha was doing. How Sara Jane was. All of his companions. Every single one of them, longtime or not. He wondered.

Then, he checked the psychic paper.

"It's me. The bionic kid. Please come to Centium City." The words flashed across the paper. The Doctor face filled with wonder and Donna noticed.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna walked over and asked.

"I found a former companion. And I-" The Doctor paused. "I thought he was dead."

"Well, you found him. Don't lose him." Donna said.

The Doctor started going to Centium City and Donna asked to go home until he was done with what he needed to do.

"Okay. Just know I'll return." The Doctor said.

Donna nodded and, when they landed, got out. The Doctor followed and, told her, she would know when he was here.

And, with that, the TARDIS de-materialized.

 **A/N: Do y'all like this so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Elite Force (And a Time Lord)**

 **Chapter three**

The Doctor had found something.

He was spending the night in the time vortex before heading to Centium City to see Chase.

He picked a paper up, titled, "TARDIS work log #1."

Suspicious, the Doctor started to read the mystifying piece of paper.

 _ **Work log #1**_

 _ **Today, I started work on destroying the universe's only Time Lord and TARDIS in existence.**_

 _ **I destroyed some wires undeneath the console. That's all I could get done today because I had to lure a bionic kid to the Doctor.**_

 _ **The Prophecy was coming true.**_

 _ **Krane.**_

The Doctor stared down at the piece of paper and tore it to shreds. He assumed he would be finding more, but he knew he would never figure out why the Prophecy ended how it ended and what was wrong with the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked around at his library.

Something didn't feel right...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Elite Force (And a Time Lord)**

 **Chapter four**

The TARDIS landed with it's groaning noise in an alley, outside the Centium City park.

The Doctor stepped out and looked around.

The streets were quiet.

Deathly quiet.

The Doctor wasn't sure where to go. Chase could be anywhere. The last thing he needed was for a weeping angel to appear out of nowhere.

The Doctor turned.

Nope, not a weeping angel.

Good. Back to finding Chase.

The Doctor walked down, past the park, and still didn't see anyone.

Not a soul.

How peculiar. Bionic supehumans show up and the whole city disappears in the blink of a eye?

The Doctor soon found himself at a building that towered over the city. He looked up at the building, as if he recognized it.

He shook that off and went inside.

Not a soul. Again.

The Doctor went for the stairs and went up to the penthouse elevator. The TARDIS had given him Chase's coordinates, but there were multiple coordinate signals. So, the Doctor had to decipher the multiple coordinates to find Chase.

He got in the elevator and went up.

The Doctor decided to send a message to Chase through the sonic screwdriver and the psychic paper, to Chase's chip. After doing that, he waited.

 _Upstairs..._

Chase looked out the window.

He was hiding his emotions from the team.

He missed the universe. The running, the new species, the Doctor and the TARDIS, oh, how he missed the Doctor and his bigger-on-the-inside machine.

He had hid these thoughts ever since he returned home from that desert in California. He didn't want to tell anybody.

Davenport and the others were so happy to see him, he didn't want to bring them down. The day he returned went without question.

He wanted to tell the stories. The stories of the universe, of all he learned.

His new bionic abilities.

He tried to super-speed one day, to no avail.

He tried to use super-strength one day, to no avail.

His abilities were gone.

He only had his intelligence now. The thing that got him into this mess.

He hopelessly tried his lost abilities every day. Today, they worked.

" _Doctor."_ Chase thought. Then, he received the Doctor's message.

Chase bolted downstairs, scaring Skylar and Bree.

"Chase!" Bree yelled as she jumped. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Chase walked to the door.

Skylar thought for a moment. "Was that super-speed?"

Bree stood. "Chase? Is your super-speed and super-strength back?"

Chase nodded. Bree gasped.

"Well, guess I'm at the bottom of A.J.'s list now." Skylar said.

Chase looked around before opening the door. "I think I know who this is."

Bree walked over to Chase. "It's him, isn't it?"

Chase nodded. Then, he opened the door.

The Doctor was right there.

Chase looked at him. "Why did you leave me?"

The Doctor looked at him. "It wasn't my fault. The TARDIS went mad. I couldn't stop it because the controls disappeared."

"Eh. It happens." Chase said as he moved aside to let the Doctor in.

Bree looked at Chase. "You didn't tell me he was British. And hot!"

Chase glared at his sister. " _Nobody around here is professional."_

The Doctor looked around. "Nice place. But, it's no TARDIS."

"What?" Skylar asked.

"TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's my vehicle, to put it simply." The Doctor answered.

Skylar nodded in response. She felt like she recognized his name and TARDIS? That was just giving it away.

" _His name is T-"_

Bree hadn't moved since she saw the Doctor for the first time. She was just staring at him, as if she had just walked into a classroom and saw a boy she liked.

"Let's go to Mission Command, Doctor. We have work to do." Chase said as he started walking to the hyper lift.

The Doctor followed and in a few seconds, they were both in Mission Command.

 _Upstairs..._

Skylar walked over to Bree, who was still standing in the same position and with the same expression on her face.

"Bree?" Skylar said as she waved her hand in front of Bree's face.

Bree blinked and looked at Skylar. "He's British!"

Skylar gave Bree a "I know" look. "Are you okay?"

"Chase knows I'm a sucker for British accents!" Bree put her hands on Skylars shoulders and shook them. "Help me!"

"Oh, Bree. Trust me. He's not British. He's not of this Earth. I can't remember his planet's name, though. It started with a "G", a I'm pretty sure." Skylar responded.

Bree gave Skylar a look. "Other worlds? Oh please."

"Caldera? My home planet is not of this Earth." Skylar snapped at Bree.

"Always have to play the alien card, don't you?"Bree said as she went upstairs.

Skylar sat down on the couch. _"His name is Th-"_

Oliver and Kaz came into the room from the balcony. "Hey, Sky!" Oliver said as he and Kaz walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Aww, Skylar, what's wrong? Did you lose your powers again? Wait, if you did, then-"

"Oliver, I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I'm trying to remember something." Skylar responded to the peculiar remark.

"Our time at Mighty Med? I know it will be hard to recall those memories, but let's try to remember together." Oliver said as he slid over to Skylar and put his arm around her.

"Uh, no." Skylar remarked as she slid away from Oliver. "Just something important from my childhood. _His name is The-"_

Kaz gave Oliver a look. "Eww. But, that's a good story line for something. You should write that down."

Oliver looked at Kaz. "Why? I'm not a author."

"In case you want to be Quimby Fletcher again." Kaz said.

Oliver made a face. "Why would I ever do _that_ again?"

Kaz shrugged. "I don't know. In case you want to-"

"Wow, you guys really are the kings of meaningless conversation." Skylar interrupted as she got up and walked away.

 _Meanwhile in Mission Command..._

"Shape Shifters, eh?" The Doctor started. "Oh, I know quite a bit about Shape Shifters."

"Any way we can defeat them?" Chase questioned.

"There are a few ways. I have some things I need for one that might work in the TARDIS. Mind if I go grab them?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll come with." Chase said as he followed The Doctor to the hyperlift.

Kaz and Oliver were still on the couch when Chase and The Doctor came up from the hyperlift. Neither noticed the sound of the hyperlift bringing Chase and The Doctor up.

Bree came back downstairs as Chase and The Doctor were heading to the TARDIS. She ran over to them.

"So, uh, where are you guys going?" Bree questioned, a dreamy look in her eye.

"The TARDIS." Chase said.

Bree appeared to be out of sorts. "Can I go with you?"

"Uh, sure." Chase said. The Doctor, Chase and Bree headed out to the alley where the TARDIS was.

On the way there, the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out and started scanning. Chase looked at his friend. It felt good to have the rest of his bionics back. "Doctor, why did my other bionics vanish after you left me in the desert?"

The Doctor looked in front of himself at the quiet city. "Might have had something to do with Krane and the TARDIS. Has the city always been like this?"

Chase looked around. "No. It's been like this since the shape shifters revealed themselves."

"It doesn't seem like your team has noticed. But you have." The Doctor looked at Bree.

"I'm not sure what's going on. You might want to see what's wrong with them." Chase looked at his sister. "Bree first, since she's here."

The Doctor nodded. "I'll look at her when we get to the TARDIS."

The trio walked a little bit more before someone appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Elite Force (and an Time Lord)**

 **Chapter five**

Skylar looked at the ceiling.

The Doctor was driving her _insane._

Who was he? She knew one of his names, well, other than the Doctor.

She closed her eyes. " _He's giving me a headache."_

" _He's the product of legends in living form. He's 900 years old. If I'm correct, he's in his tenth regeneration. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Astrid Peth and Donna Noble. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. His name is Th-"_

The wind pounded the windows.

"Great! I lost my train of though!" Skylar yelled as she sat up and rubbed her forehead. Then, someone knocked on her door.

"Skylar?" Oliver's voice came through the door.

"Yeah Oliver?" Skylar asked.

"Bree called. We need to get to Rose and Astrid road. She, Chase and the Doctor found Reese."

Skylar jumped off of her bed and ran to the door and opened it.

"Let's go."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Who's your friend?"

Reese looked at the Doctor, Chase and Bree with a evil look in her eye. The Doctor put his arm out in front of Bree and Chase.

"You're one of the shape shifters, aren't you?"

Reese looked surprised. "How did you -"

"I have a eye for these things." The Doctor said. "Now then, where are the other shape shifters."

Reese looked insulted.

"I name thee, Reese, daughter of Rodissius!" The Doctor yelled and pointed at Reese.

Reese fell to the concrete and vanished.

"I guess we don't need Skylar, Kaz and Oliver then." Bree got her phone out and told the rest of the team that they had fixed the issue.

Chase looked at the Doctor. "How did you do that?"

"Eh. Just a lucky guess. The power of a name." The Doctor said.

Chase looked at the Doctor's eyes. The Oncoming Storm swirled away as they started walking to the TARDIS.

When they reached the TARDIS, they went inside. Bree, of course, trying to get over the whole "bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside" thing.

"Chase, you – how -" Bree stuttered.

"I got used to it." He looked around at the TARDIS. The same old interior, same Doctor. What a magnificent day.

Bree continued to look around, mystified, while Chase waited for the Doctor.

The Doctor returned, his arms full of wires and pieces of machinery. "Chase, do you mind if we go somewhere for a minute? I need one more piece and I don't have it here." The Doctor placed everything on the captain's chair in front of the console.

"Allons-y!" Chase exclaimed.

The Doctor grinned like a maniac and started pulling levers and pushing buttons.

Bree walked over to Chase. "What's happening?"

"Bree, hold on. Oh, and a piece of advice. If the Doctor says run, then run." Chase said.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter six**

"Reese! You were supposed to find out who this strange man is!" Rodissius yelled at his daughter who had just returned from what should have been, "capture Bree and Chase, figure out who pinstriped suit – and - Converse is."

"Father, he's not of this world. I could see it in his eyes." Reese squeaked.

Rodissius turned to face his daughter. "Not of this world?"

"His eyes swirled with rage and fear. His eyes are ever so old. He's older than people think he is. He's a old man in the body of a lanky young man." Reese said.

"His name?" Rodissius questioned. "You did learn his name, did you?"

"Pain and loneliness, his eyes were full of emotion. What? Oh. No. But, he said my name." Reese said.

"Did he know it prior?"

"No."

Rodissius turned away from his daughter. "Then we need to take care of pinstripes and converse. Riker and Roman will take care of him."

Reese left the room.

"He will be ours." Rodissuis said.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Seven**

Chase hung onto the console like his life depended on it.

Oh, how good it felt to be back!

Bree was hanging on to the railing by the doors while the Doctor banged a mallet on the console.

They landed and they all fell to the floor. Chase and the Doctor laughed while Bree stood and rubbed her head.

"Alright." The Doctor ran to the doors. Chase and Bree moved to the ramp. "Outside of these doors is something incredible. Ready to go see it?"

Bree nodded excitedly. The Doctor pushed the doors open.

The brother and sister stepped out of the TARDIS onto green grass and looked at an red sky. Chase beamed. He loved this.

"Woah. Doctor, this place is beautiful." Bree said, looking around.

"What is this place called?" Chase questioned.

"Allia 3298, in the Anil system. This planet is preparing for colonization soon, but we just need some of the grass and a few of the green flowers. Don't touch the red trees. Well, give me a minute or two then we can get back to taking care of those shape shifters." The Doctor walked off.

Bree and Chase stood in the field, next to the TARDIS. Bree couldn't stop looking around in wonder.

"Bree Davenport, meet a smidgen of the universe." Chase said as Bree sat down in the grass.

"It's so beautiful. How could you give this up? This is amazing!" Bree said.

Chase sat beside her. "Well, the Doctor left me at a desert in California, a few miles outside of Mission Creek. It wasn't his fault. I was hoping he would come back, but he didn't."

Bree looked at her brother. She was interested in something he was talking about for the first time. "How did you get the rest of the bionic abilities?"

"Something was going on with my chip and the Doctor did something to fix it, and he gave me the other abilities in the process." Chase responded.

Bree cocked her head. "How?"

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. But I bet if you asked him, it will just sound like gibberish to you."

Before Bree could say anything else, the Doctor came over with grass and three green flowers in a plastic bag.

Chase and Bree stood up. The Doctor motioned to the TARDIS. "Ready?"

Chase nodded and walked into the TARDIS. Bree and the Doctor following.

 _ **Meanwhile in Centium City...**_

"We have the whole city asleep. Now we just need the Elite Force to try to save them."

"Yes, sir."

"But we can put the weak ones to sleep first. Let's see, ah. Chase Davenport has the least abilities. We should easily capture him. He can also be our bait since the Elite Force seems oblivious to the fact that the whole city had vanished."

"May I put the boy to sleep, sir?"

"Yes. Now, go to their penthouse. He should be there."

"Yes, sir."

"It's all in the plan, to rule the world."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Eight**

The TARDIS landed in Mission Command, giving Oliver and Kaz a start.

 _Vworp._

 _Vworp._

"Oliver," Kaz started as he pointed at the TARDIS. "What is that?"

Oliver walked over to Kaz. "I don't know. A spaceship?"

Kaz turned to Oliver. "Eh. Maybe. I was thinking a time machine."

"Really? It's made of wood." Oliver said.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Kaz looked at Oliver's arms.

"Good point."

Bree was the first to step out of the TARDIS. Kaz ran over to her. "So, what's in the box?"

Bree gave Kaz a look. "I don't know. Ask Chase."

Chase stepped out, the Doctor following.

Kaz looked at the Doctor. "Who is this?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor, this is Kaz and Oliver." Chase introduced.

"Doctor. That's a title that you have to earn." Oliver said.

The Doctor shrugged. "What if I did earn it?"

They stood in silence for a moment until Kaz remembered his previous question, directed at Bree.

"So, Chase. What's with the blue box?" Kaz questioned.

"Yeah. Is it a time machine or a spaceship?" Oliver joined in.

"Actually, It's both." Chase responded.

Kaz and Oliver looked at each other. "Really?"

"Wait," Bree came over. "It can go back in time too?"

The Doctor nodded.

Bree looked at Chase. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I ran, remember?"

"Oh, right."

They stood in silence for another minute. Kaz, Oliver and Bree went back upstairs. The Doctor motioned to the cyber desk. "May I?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I have to go take care of Douglas." Chase responded.

"Douglas? That Douglas?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah. But he's on our side, now." Chase said.

"Good." The Doctor said as he went back into the TARDIS to get the parts for what he was going to build.

Chase walked to the infirmary. Douglas had to be getting better.

"Chase?"

Chase looked at Douglas. "Yes? I'm here."

"I can't see anything."

Chase sighed. "I know. I'm working on it."

"How's the war going?" Douglas asked.

"I got help." Chase said.

"It's not that guy who you traveled with, is it?" Douglas questioned.

"It is. But he's here to help, like I said. He won't do us any harm. He's very peaceful." Chase said. "Oh, but don't get him mad."

Douglas sighed.

"Do you need anything?" Chase questioned.

"No. Actually, do you have any pain reliever?"

Chase looked around and found a bottle. "Yeah. Let me get you some water to take it with."

Chase walked over to a sink and pulled a glass out of a cabinet above the sink and filled it with water. He walked over to Douglas and gave him the water and pill.

Douglas took the medicine. "Thanks."

"Welcome. If you need anything, Just give a shout. I'll be down here."

Chase left the infirmary.

 _Swoosh._

Chase fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Nine**

Skylar went down to Mission Command and noticed the Doctor.

"Skylar, isn't it?" The Doctor looked up from his work to see the person who just entered the room.

Skylar nodded. "Where's Chase?"

"The infirmary. He hasn't come out for a bit, hasn't he?" The Doctor realized.

Skylar shook her head. "Infirmary's this way. We should look for him."

The Doctor ran to the infirmary, with Skylar following. Once they got there, they saw Chase on the floor.

"Why is he on the floor?" Skylar looked at the Doctor.

"I don't know." He bent down and took his sonic screwdriver out and scanned Chase.

Skylar checked for a pulse and any possible injuries. "He's okay. He still has a strong pulse and he doesn't have any visible signs of trauma."

"You're right. He doesn't. He's just sleeping." The Doctor started. He looked closer at the sonic. "Wait – he's sleeping. For eternity."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Ten**

"For eternity?" Skylar looked at the Doctor, her eyes full of fear.

"We should be able to wake him up. But we have to figure out who did this. I have a feeling this is what happened to the rest of the city." The Doctor said as he stood up.

Skylar stood to face him. "The whole city?"

The Doctor nodded. "Everyone's vanished."

"We just assumed it was the shape shifters." Skylar said. Then she realized something. "Other than Chase."

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Stupid, stupid Doctor! Of course he knew something was going on!"

Skylar looked perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Chase has hidden abilities. He's good at figuring stuff out because he's the smartest! Oh, stupid Doctor!"

"Right! But, what do we need to do?" Skylar questioned.

"We can follow their tracks." The Doctor pointed to some muddy tracks on the floor behind Chase. "But first, let's put Chase in the infirmary." The Doctor picked Chase up and went inside of the infirmary. He placed Chase on the closest bed and ran back out to Skylar.

"Should I get the others?" She asked.

"There's no time. We have to find them now to fix everything. Allons-y, Skylar!" The Doctor started running in the direction of the tracks.

Skylar ran behind the Doctor. She felt like she could trust him.

" _Theta. That's his name."_ She thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Lab Rats: Elite Force or Elite Force's predecessors.**

Skylar and The Doctor ran full pelt down the sidewalk, following the muddy tracks that were left by whoever tranquilized Chase.

The Doctor, sonic screwdriver out, pointed the device at the tracks, hoping for any traces of DNA. Suddenly, the sonic showed results of possible DNA.

"Skylar! I found something." The Doctor called to the girl, who had run several feet in front of him.

Skylar ran back over to the Doctor. "What is it?"

The Doctor dug around in the muddy print and found a hair. "Found it."

Skylar looked at the Doctor. "We need to analyze it. But I don't think Mission Command has the tools needed to analyze it, since Chase would be able to with his bionic eye."

"I have the TARDIS. I can analyze it there, or..." The Doctor dug around in his pockets. "I have this."

Skylar didn't ask. She knew the explanation would be long and complicated. "Just use that. That way we can follow the tracks and we won't have to get back to Mission Command."

The Doctor nodded. He placed the hair in the DNA analyzer and put the analyzer back in his pocket. They continued to run.

 _Five minutes later..._

Skylar and the Doctor stood in front of a warehouse.

"Skylar, has this always been here?" The Doctor asked as he started scanning it with the sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah. It was a old canning factory. Why?" Skylar asked.

"According to the sonic, this structure has only been here for a week."

Skylar looked at the Doctor with concern on her face. "So, what is this?"

"It's a spaceship."

"A spaceship."

"Yep. Got here Saturday around noon." The Doctor said.

Skylar made a face. "That's when all the people started vanishing from the streets, so if this got here on the day that they started vanishing, and the members of the Elite Force haven't been touched, then..."

"Whoever's running this operation is either in cahoots with the shape shifters or they are out to get the Elite Force."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Hey guys, where's Skylar? She was supposed to trim her nails today at four and she didn't show up." Oliver asked as he came downstairs. Bree was on the couch, using her laptop and Kaz was on one of the bar stools, sipping water.

"I'm not sure." Bree said, looking up from her computer with a strange expression on her face. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Chase in a while. Wait, actually, that's normal for you."

"Yeah, I haven't seen either one of them in a while, either." Kaz said.

"I hope Skylar didn't run off with that Doctor guy. She seemed to have her eyes on him." Oliver said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I really hope Chase didn't run away again. If he runs away again I hope he takes me with him. Oh, and he's important to the team." Bree said, standing up and putting her laptop on the couch.

"We should check Mission Command. Chase is most likely going to be down there, and Skylar might be training down there, too." Kaz said as he stood up and walked to the fireplace hiding the hyper lift.

"Alright. Let's go down there." Bree said as she followed Kaz.

They both stood in the lift for a minute. Bree looked at Oliver. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, we're doing this now?" Oliver said as he stood up and walked over to the hyper lift.

Once they were down in Mission Command, they saw the TARDIS, of course. They looked around for signs of Chase and Skylar. The assumed the Doctor was in the TARDIS.

"I'm going to go check the infirmary." Bree said as she started walking to the infirmary with Kaz and Oliver following.

They waked into the infirmary.

 _Swoosh._

Kaz fell to the floor.

Bree looked at Oliver. "It wasn't me!" Oliver said with his hands up.

"I know it wasn't y-"

 _Swoosh._

Bree fell to the floor.

Oliver looked around and started running. He noticed some tracks on the floor and followed them.

He found himself at a warehouse, where he saw a super – speed trail and trampled grass.

" _Skylar and the Doctor. They must have been here."_ Oliver thought as he followed the trail.

 _About an hour ago..._

"Cahoots? Why would they be in cahoots with each other?" Skylar asked.

"To take the Elite Force down. But one group knows I'm here." The Doctor said.

"Which group?" Skylar asked.

"The shape shifters. Chase, Bree and I picked a fight with a girl named Reese." The Doctor said.

"Reese? Oh, that's what Bree texted me about and then told us not to come to since you fixed the issue." Skylar realized.

"Yeah." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "We should investigate the warehouse. See what's going on with the city."

"Okay." Skylar took off with her super – speed and the Doctor ran after her.

 _Back to the present..._

Oliver reached the warehouse. The Doctor and Skylar must be inside...

Oliver entered through a opened door and looked around.

Instead of what you would expect to be in a old canning warehouse, Oliver found a console looking thing in the middle of the room, chip boards and a control area with flashing buttons.

"Give them back." A voice echoed through the metal building. Or spaceship.

"We can't. Rodissius requested us." A metallic voice echoed through the spaceship – canning warehouse.

" _Rodissius?"_ Oliver moved closer to the voices. He peered around a corner in hopes of finding Skylar and the Doctor.

"So? How did he even contact you? You're from the planet Trivial 678.9864, in the Isotta constellation. That constellation is one – hundred light years from Earth. And how did you get here so fast?" A voice asked.

"Because, Doctor and friend, he needed help. His ten children were failing him, so he called us in. We also didn't expect to be paid a vist by the last of the time lords."

The building went quiet.

"The Child of Gallifrey. The Destroyer of Worlds. Last of the Time Lords. The Oncoming Storm. Oh, there are so many. But, there's one more I care about saying."

A sharp breath.

"Theta."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"He knows one of your names. Form Gallifrey." Skylar said.

The Doctor looked at Skylar. "You're one of the superheroes, aren't you?"

Skylar looked embarrassed. "Yeah. I'm from Caldera."

The Doctor nodded and looked at the leader of the whole operation. "But, if this whole thing was just to take care of the Elite Force, then why did you put the whole city to sleep?"

The leader looked around frantically. "I said your name. Why – Wait... I name thee, Rose Tyler!"

The Doctor stood, the Oncoming Storm forming in his eyes. "You see, that name doesn't faze me at all. Why? Oh, why? Because that's a name that keeps me fighting. That's a name that was torn from me that I can't get back. That's a name that I won't let go. That's a name that isn't mine anymore, but yet I still have it. So, if you think that my real name is hidden in between the lines somewhere, then yes, you're right. But, one thing that you aren't right about is those names. Those are just titles."

"Like Doctor." The leader murmured.

"Yes, but, you see, I know your name."

The leader laughed. "Oh, please. You don't know my name."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I name thee, Piran Fen!"

Piran fell to the floor and vanished. The Doctor and Skylar ran. Oliver followed.

"Skylar!"

Skylar turned and looked to see Oliver behind her. "Oliver! Where are the others?"

"They all got knocked out. We were looking for you and Chase and -"

"Chase is asleep. For eternity. And so are the others, I bet." Skylar started. "But, the Doctor and I are trying to save them."

Oliver nodded his head. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Come with us. The war is on." Skylar said.

Oliver followed.

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

The trio found themselves in an abandoned church.

"This is where the shape shifters should be hiding out." The Doctor said, pocketing the sonic.

"Okay, so, we need to find the shape shifters and take them down." Oliver said.

"Then, I wonder if the city will wake from their coma." Skylar said.

"They should. If Piran is really connected to this whole thing, once the shape shifters go off, the city, including the rest of the Elite Force, should wake up." The Doctor started. "Now then, we need to hide."

"Are they coming?" Oliver questioned.

"According to the sonic screwdriver, yes. Now, come on!" The Doctor motioned to a door he had soniced open. For once, it wasn't wood.

Oliver and Skylar ran into the room, with the Doctor following. Rodissius and Roman walked into the room.

"But father, I saw him. The man that Reese was talking about. It was him." Roman said.

"But do you really think he's here? With Skylar and Oliver? That's false." Rodissisus scowled.

"They are! Father, I saw them, outside of the warehouse. Oliver showed up later." Roman reasoned.

'If you think they might be there, then go see Piran. At least make yourself useful." Rodissisus said.

"Yes, father." Roman vanished.

Rodissisus searched around the room, and walked up to the room the Doctor, Skylar and Oliver were in.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The Doctor had opened a window.

The trio had heard talking outside. Oliver identified it as Roman and Rodissius, so Oliver panicked.

 _Several minutes before..._

"Uh, Doctor, I think two of the shape shifters are outside." Oliver squeaked.

Skylar turned to face Oliver. "Which ones?"

"Well, um. I think Roman and Rodissius." Oliver said.

"Well, Rodissius isn't a shape shifter, but he's still dangerous. Doctor, we need to get out of here." Skylar said urgently.

The Doctor nodded and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lock of a window. Once unlocked, the Doctor pulled it open and they all jumped out of the window. Luckily, it wasn't much of a drop.

"Run!" The Doctor said.

They ran.

 _Meanwhile..._

Rodissius opened the door and noticed the open window. He figured it was one of his kids.

Until he looked at the trampled grass.

He looked into the distance a bit and saw Skylar, Oliver and the Doctor.

"Reese!" He yelled.

Reese appeared in front of her father. "Yes, father?"

"Go to the warehouse. Roman is there." Rodissius said as he pointed at the warehouse in the distance.

Reese grinned and vanished.

Rodissius knew that Chase, Bree, Kaz and Douglas were down for the count. He just had Oliver and Skylar to get to. Oh, and pinstriped suit.

Whoever he was.

Rodissius closed the window.

Everything was going according to plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

The Doctor, Skylar and Oliver ran to the warehouse.

"What should we do now?" Oliver asked.

The Doctor was currently pacing the room. Skylar and Oliver were sitting on some metal chairs they found.

"We should tell him." Skylar whispered.

"Tell him about Mighty Med?" Oliver responded.

Skylar nodded. "Then he will understand why the shape shifters are at war with us."

"But he should explain a few things to us." Oliver said.

"Yeah. I don't know everything about him. I don't even know what species he is."

Oliver made a face. "He's a different species?"

"Yeah. He's not from Earth. I know that for a fact." Skylar began. "So, we need to tell him."

Oliver nodded. "Okay." Oliver stood and walked over to the Doctor. "I have some explaining to do, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded. "I believe I do too."

Oliver nodded and started talking about Mighty Med and what they did there. Then Skyar talked about how they met Bree and Chase for the first time, due to the _Incapacitator._ Then, of course, of the whole we – took – your – powers – to – save – your – life thing, and now Rodissius and his children were out to get them.

The Doctor understood all of it. Then, he began his story.

"The planet Gallifrey, the planet of the Time Lords, lost. All because of a war between the Time Lords and the Daleks. Gallifrey was stunning, with it's orange skies. I had a family. But the only way to stop them, was to -"

Roman and Reese appeared.

Reese took a few steps back when she saw the Doctor. Then, she saw Skylar and Oliver.

"So, your name's the Doctor. Not much of a name. More of a title. Reese, why are you scared of him?" Roman asked as he saw his sister take a few steps back.

"Roman, you don't even know. Stay away from him!" Reese warned.

Roman looked at his sister. "He won't do anything. Oh, and I still can't believe you vanished after he said your name."

"The power of a name." The Doctor whispered.

Skylar and Oliver got ready to fight. The Doctor got a idea and ran off. Neither one noticed.

Reese walked over to Skylar. Roman walked over to Oliver.

 _Meanwhile..._

The Doctor had a thought.

He raced back to the TARDIS, in Mission Command. Once there, he started to build something.

He was going to try to manipulate the shape shifters powers to cause them to lose them and, just by doing that, the city should wake up.

He put the final touches on the device – a small pen like device that looked like the sonic screwdriver.

In fact, it was the sonic screwdriver.

He had added a upgrade.

He was ready.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Roman and Reese were gone.

Oliver, in the spur of the moment of the beginning of the battle, had used his ice powers to freeze the two. But this time, they were stuck.

Both in separate cubes, they weren't in their black swarm.

Skylar ran over to Oliver. "Oliver, that was incredible!"

"Yeah, it's what I do." Oliver said, acting like this was the plan.

"Well, two down, eight to go. Well, nine if you count Rodissius." Skylar said. "Where's the Doctor?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But at least we're alone."

Skylar backed away a bit. Oliver looked around. "Maybe he went back to his blue box."

"TARDIS. Maybe. We should go over there." Skylar said.

She was just about to speed off when Oliver stopped her. "Remember what happened the first time we battled the shape shifters?"

"Yeah, but there's no way they can get out of those. Come on, let's go." Skylar said.

"But we can't let them get away. I'll stay here. You go find the Doctor." Oliver said as he sat down on one of the metal chairs they were sitting on earlier.

"I'll be back in a minute, then." And with that, Skylar sped off.

Oliver watched the figures and noticed how hot the warehouse – spaceship was. So, he used his cryoblast a bit on the ice to keep them frozen.

He could only hope that it would work.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Doctor!"

Skylar entered Mission Command and found the Doctor, who was just about to enter the infirmary.

"Oh, hello, Skylar. Just checking on Chase." Skylar looked worried. "Did something happen?"

"We need help at the warehouse." Skylar said.

"Oh. Well, allons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Grab my wrist and hold on." Skylar said as she held her wrist out.

The Doctor grabbed her wrist and they were off.

 _Back at the warehouse..._

Oliver waited.

He looked to the door, waiting for Skylar to return, and of course, watching Roman and Reese.

He felt bad for Chase, every time he looked at Reese. He and Chase might have had their differences and strife, but Chase was a sweet guy and deserved someone. Maybe he'd run away with the Doctor again and meet someone on a different planet. Maybe, but maybe not.

 _Whoosh._

"Oliver!"

Skylar and the Doctor had returned to the warehouse. The Doctor had fallen after the sudden stop and looked slightly sick.

"I hope Chase doesn't do that to me. I will never get used to that." The Doctor spoke as he stood. "Ah! The old freeze – your – enemy – in – a – block – of – ice. Classic, one of my favorites. So, I need some rope. And, Skylar, we'll use your super speed, and does someone here have immense strength?" The Doctor rambled.

Skylar nodded.

"Fantastic! Okay, where's the rope? We're in a warehouse spaceship – there has to be rope somewhere!"

Skylar sped around the warehouse and found some rope.

"Okay! I have more in my pocket somewhere... Ah! Here it is! Okay, tie each rope on the ice cubes. Make sure there's a bit you can hold on to." The Doctor rambled some more.

Skylar tied both roped to the imprisoned shape shifters.

"Alright, so, go to the TARDIS." The Doctor instructed.

Skylar sped off.

"Oliver, we need to go to the church. Maybe we can freeze the rest of them." The Doctor said as he and Oliver started running to the church.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter 17**

Skylar made it back to Mission Command without a problem.

She turned the air up to keep the figures frozen and sped off again.

 _Meanwhile..._

The Doctor and Oliver entered the church.

"Alright, so," The Doctor started. He pulled something out of his pocket. "This is a shifter detector. This should help us find the rest of the shape shifters. Oh, and I have a new setting on the sonic." The Doctor showed Oliver the device. "This will strip the shape shifters of their powers and then, slowly, the city will wake up. Any questions?"

"Uh..."

"No? Fantastic! Alright, so, I remove of powers, you freeze. Got it?"

"Yeah." Oliver said. "Easy enough."

"Alright! Allons-y, Oliver!" The Doctor exclaimed.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Chase?"

Douglas yelled for, what felt like the millionth time. Douglas knew he needed pain medication and his serum test in a attempt to cure blindness.

"Chase? Donnie? Anybody?"

Skylar heard of Douglas's pleas for help, or Chase. She stopped running and went inside of the infirmary.

"Douglas?"

"Skylar, where's Chase? I need some medication." Douglas said.

"Chase is... sick. So he can't help you right now, but I will." Skylar said.

"Thanks, Skylar."

Skylar looked around and noticed that Chase had placed a small notebook beside Douglas's bed. She walked over there and picked it up.

She looked through it to the last page, which was yesterday's entry. After looking at past entries, she noticed each dose remained the same for a week, then slowly went down. It was Tuesday, so she could use the dosage given on Monday.

The medicine was on a cabinet area with a sink and a fridge (for medication that needed to be kept cool). Luckily, everything she needed was out for her use.

She got everything together and walked over to Douglas.

"Do you need any help taking any of this?" Skylar asked.

"No." Douglas took his medicine.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" Skylar asked.

"No."

"Well, we have to go on a mission. I'll be back at some point." Skylar sped off.

 _At the church..._

"Rodissius!"

Piran's thug, Izem, entered the room.

"What is it, Izem?" Rodissius asked.

"Piran vanished." Izem squeaked.

"What?"

"Piran vanished."

Rodissius looked at Izem. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I can't find him anywhere."

Rodissius looked around. "I think I know what happened to Piran."

"What?"

"The guy in the pinstriped suit."

"The Doctor?" Izem asked.

"Who?"

"The Doctor. He hates us."

Rodissius grinned evilly and looked at Izem.

"You have solved the mystery of the pinstriped suit man for us, Izem."

Izem looked at Rodissius, expecting thanks.

"Why are you still here?" Rodissius asked.

"Aren't you gonna say 'thanks?'"

"No." Rodissius walked out of the room.

 _Somewhere in the church_

The Doctor and Oliver were standing outside of Roman and Riker's room.

"And you're sure that there's a shape shifter in here?" Oliver questioned.

"I think." The Doctor responded as he put his hand on the handle. "Get ready."

Oliver put his hand up, a cryoblast ready to freeze whoever was in that room.

The Doctor opened the door and Oliver quickly stepped in behind him.

Riker was on his back, on the floor, his eyes showing no expression.

The Doctor performed the removal of power, and Oliver froze Riker.

"Okay. Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Oliver said.

"He almost seems to be effected by the curse." The Doctor said.

Oliver looked at the Doctor. "The curse?"

"It's just the city falling asleep thing." The Doctor said as he left the room.

Oliver followed and started to try to catch up.

 _Whoosh._

"Bree?"

Oliver screamed and fell to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter 18**

 **A/N: In case you're interested, I'm currently writing a Lab Rats centric fanfiction. It's called "There's Just One 'Minor' Issue" and if you want to check it out, I would love that!**

The Doctor ran over to Oliver and helped him back up.

The Doctor looked at Bree.

Her eyes were red.

"Got any more rope?" Oliver asked.

The Doctor looked around. "I name thee, Bree Davenport!"

Bree's eyes went from red to brown, then her eyes shut. She started to fall, but Oliver quicky ran over and caught her.

"What should we do with her?" Oliver questioned.

The Doctor sighed and looked outside. The sun was setting. "We should get back anyway. We'll come back tommorow."

Oliver held Bree, and the Doctor led the way back.

On the way, they ran into Skylar.

"Did anything happen?" Skylar asked.

"We got Riker, but that's all. We're going to start fresh in the morning." Oliver yawned.

"Okay. Wait, what happened with Bree?" Skylar asked.

"She came here, her eyes were red. But when the Doctor named her, she went back to her normal self, then fell back asleep." Oliver told Skylar.

"But if that happened with Bree, then..."

They all looked at each other.

"Chase!"

 **A/N: So... how is the story? And no, I didn't forget about Chase. How could I forget about Chase? That just seems cruel...**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter 19**

 **A/N: Yes, I _totally_ own Doctor Who and Lab Rats: Elite Force and predecessors (And I'm _so not sarcastic)._**

The group quickly walked back to Mission Command (since they had Bree). Once they got there, they took Bree back to the infirmary and placed her on a bed.

The Doctor walked over to Chase's bed. He still was in his comatose state. The Doctor watched him all night to make sure whatever happened to Bree wouldn't happen to him.

Once Skylar and Oliver woke up and were ready, they headed back to the church.

"Did anything happen to Chase?" Skylar questioned.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Hopefully nothing does." Skylar began. "We need to focus on the current situation. "

They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they reached the church, they prepared to save the city.

The Doctor looked around before entering the church. "Okay. Allons-y." He montioned for the two to enter before him.

They entered, ready to get the rest of the shape shifters. They would free them after they took their shape shifting powers.

 _Several Hours Later..._

They had managed to get the rest of the energy.

All of the shape shifters gave up their powers without a fight. Mostly because they were younger and weren't aware of the grudge against the Elite Force or Mighty Med. Now, they just needed to find Rodissius.

"Rodissius will be very difficult to find. This church is massive – he could be anywhere." Skylar reasoned.

"I wonder if Rodissius knows your name yet, Doctor." Oliver said. 'I think he's just been calling you the "Man in the Pinstriped Suit." I wonder if someone told him."

"Doctor. You have been a mystery to me since the start."

Skylar looked at the voice coming from behind them. "Rodissiuus!"

They all turned. Skylar and Oliver got ready to fight. The Doctor stepped forward.

"That's me! The Doctor. You must be Rodissius, the captor of the city." The Doctor began. "You should know this." The Doctor's eyes swirled with the Oncoming Storm. "You will be stopped."

Rodissius laughed. "You really think I can be stopped with only two members of the so called Elite Force left? I have ten children who are angry about my powers being taken. CHILDREN!"

The Doctor, Skylar and Oliver stood and looked around, as if they didn't know that they had taken his kid's powers. The Doctor walked over to Rodissius. "Where are they? Oh! That's right! They willingly gave their powers up. They didn't know about the scorn you feel for the Elite Force until I told them and they thought that taking over a city, to then take over the world isn't right. They're kids, not monsters."

Rodissius stepped back, powerless.

Almost.

"But, Riker, Roman and Reese wouldn't willingly give up their powers." Rodissius said.

Skylar walked over to Rodissius and stood next to the Doctor. "Oh, but we froze them. Their powers are useless. Oh, and we froze Riker and took his powers. Face it. You are powerless."

Rodissius looked at the ground. "I just wanted my -"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know. We took your powers, but it was to save you. You could have died."

"Yes, but, I would take death over losing my powers. But, either way, my kids would have gone after you." Rodissius said.

"Wait, was this whole thing a setup?" Oliver walked over to the Doctor and Skylar.

Rodissius smiled evily. "Yes. You see, Doctor, we wanted you."

"We? What do you mean by – oh."

Skylar looked at the Time Lord. "What?"

"You, Krane and the Ba'al were in on this whole thing. The Prophecy, wait, you just want to -"

"Destroy you."

 ** _A/N: One more chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Elite Force (And An Time Lord)**

 **Chapter 20**

"You won't." Oliver murmured.

Rodissius looked at Oliver. "What?"

"You won't. You won't destroy him. I won't let you."

Rodissius had fragments of power left. He started to force the Doctor to his knees. "You will kneel."

Oliver ran to Rodissius.

"Oliver, don't!" Skylar yelled.

Oliver tackled Rodissius. "I name thee, Rodissius!"

Rodissius vanished.

Skylar quickly helped the Doctor back up, then they ran over to Oliver.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Skylar questioned.

"As long as you're here, I'm okay." Oliver said.

"Yep, he's fine." Skylar said as she offered her arm to help Oliver get up.

Oliver stood. The Doctor looked at Oliver. "You just – Thank you."

"It's what I do." Oliver said as if the whole tackle Rodissius thing was his plan all along.

They stood in silence until the Doctor remembered the city. He started running and Skylar and Oliver followed on instinct.

They stood on a hill and watched the city come back to life.

"Will they remember what happened?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. They'll just continue on as normal. As should you." The Doctor said as he started walking to the city.

Oliver and Skylar didn't even realize he had left. They were mesmerized by the city coming back to life. Once they noticed, they went back to Mission Command.

The TARDIS was gone.

Before they realized the Doctor could be gone, they heard a moan from the infirmary. Skylar and Oliver entered the infirmary to see Chase, Bree and Kaz up.

"What happened? Where's the Doctor?" Chase questioned.

"I think he left." Skylar said. "I'm sorry, Chase."

"It's okay. I've survived several years without my friend, but I do wish I could keep the rest of my bionics. I think they are connected to the TARDIS." Chase said.

They all walked into Mission Command, where Chase looked at the cyber desk to find a new video message. Chase pulled it up. He knew who it was from.

"Chase, who is it?" Bree asked.

Chase closed the message. "I know who it is." Chase sighed. "I'll watch it later."

"Okay." Bree said as she walked over to the hyper lift. Kaz followed her. But, Skylar and Oliver stayed down with Chase.

Chase turned to face them. "Let me guess, you stopped the shape – shifters and Oliver saved the Doctor from Krane's Prophecy?"

Skylar and Oliver looked at each other, surprised.

"How did you -" Skylar started.

"I was just pretending to be asleep the whole time. The Doctor was in on it too. I left that journal for you, Skylar. With all of Douglas's medications on it." Chase said.

"Okay, but why?" Oliver asked. "The shape shifters weren't in on it too, or were they?"

Chase made a face. "No, they weren't. The Doctor just wanted to get the whole Prophecy thing done and over with."

"So, do you know where he went?" Skylar questioned.

Chase shook his head. "Nope. But it's like him to just run off. I bet I've been replaced by now."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Chase. He probably just hopped off to grab something and he'll be back in a few minutes." Oliver said.

"But he would have been back by now. The TARDIS is also a time machine." Skylar said.

"You guys just stayed down so you could watch the video." Chase guessed.

"Well, maybe. I mean, we don't want to intrude." Oliver said.

Chase opened the window again. "Okay." He pushed the play button.

The Doctor's face appeared on the screen.

 _Hello, Elite Force. I hope you don't mind, but I only need Chase, Skylar and Oliver to watch this, thank you._

 _So, um, you may be wondering why I fled. Well, I have to work out some problems in London right now, and I can't take you across the universe right now. But, You know how to contact me if you need any more help. Oh, and Chase, I figured out how to let you keep your bionics without having to be near the TARDIS. Your other abilities should be permanent._

 _Skylar, I wish you the best in a world of humans and domestics. Humans are brlliant creatures, but domestics are painfully boring. So, good luck and if you ever need to get away for a while, just ask._

 _Oliver, thank you for saving me. In this form. I'd explain the rest, but it would be too confusing to grasp right now._

 _I will be back someday. I promise._

The video ended.

"Well, I don't have anything else to say." Chase said.

"Yeah, I mean, other than I hope we get to travel with him someday. He is still a mystery to me." Oliver said.

"He's a mystery to all of us. Even me and I know where he comes from." Skylar said.

"He's a mystery to the whole world. People owe him their lives and they don't even know about all he's done for humankind." Oliver remarked.

"I've seen what he can do, and he's a mystery to the universe." Chase said.

Skylar nodded. "Yeah. All of his kind is dead. I can't tell you what that's like."

"So, we're in agreement. The war is over, thanks to the Doctor." Chase said.

"Yes," They all said. "We are."

 **A/N: That's all, folks! I actually might have another part to this. I'm not sure yet, but there might be a sequel. I can't tell you yes or no, but I'll be able to tell y'all eventually. Thanks for reading this and I really do hope to do a sequel. I really do. But really, thanks.**


End file.
